Cosas de primas
by Melisa Mayte
Summary: Malia y Cora tienen una charla de "primas" donde datos de Stiles llegan a salir.


Cuando era coyote nunca antes volví a sentir este sentimiento tan desagradable. Pero si recuerdo sentirlo cuando era más pequeña. Cuando mi madre… adoptiva, me dijo que tendré una hermanita lo primero que pensé era que esa niña me quitaría el amor de mis padres. Al nacer esa pequeña niña parecida a mamá toda la atención estaba sobre ella. Yo diría que esa fue la primera vez que sentí ese horrible sentimiento… humano.

Ahora lo vuelvo a sentir cada vez que miro a mi prima. Cora. Cuando ella mira a Stiles, cuando el, la mira de vuelta.

Lydia lo noto, y me dio un sermón de sobre lo que sentía era normal. _Celos_. Así lo llamo ella. No sé mucho sobre este sentimiento pero quiero que pare, si tengo que volver a ser coyote para pararlo lo hare. En realidad no lo haría, no si tengo que perder a Stiles.

La culpa de todo esto lo tiene precisamente el. Por hacer que me guste, y aunque suene infantil no me importa, de hecho para nada.

Miro a Cora, esta parada en la gran ventana que tenía el desván de Dereck, con la mirada perdida. Esto era incómodo para las dos. Stiles y Scott habían tenido que salir, para conseguir cosas para la fiesta sorpresa de Lydia, aún faltaba una semana para su cumpleaños, pero ellos querían preparar todo con tiempo. Kira fue a distraer a Lydia con ir de compras. Y Dereck se mantenía algo ocupado con su nueva novia.

Desde lo que paso con Peter, Cora decidió tomar unas vacaciones con su hermano, no contando con la idea que él tenía una relación. Cuando la conocí por primera vez, en una reunión de la manada, me había gustado la idea de tener una prima, pero cuando ella vio a Stiles y olí el sentimiento fuerte que tiene hacia él, no me agrado para nada la idea de que ella estuviera por aquí.

Paso la hoja de la revista que estaba leyendo, me remuevo en el incómodo sofá de Dereck. En realidad no estaba poniendo atención ante los chismes de la farándula, mi mente seguía en lo que tal vez Cora está sintiendo hacia Stiles.

— ¿Qué te pasa?- La voz de Cora hace que levante mi mirada de la revista para mirarla confundida.

— ¿Qué?- Frunzo el ceño. — Nada.- Me encojo de hombros y vuelvo mis ojos a la revista.

Siento como ella empieza a acercarse a mí hasta quedar parada enfrente.

— Tal vez no te has dado cuenta, pero sé cuándo mientes.-

 _Malditos poderes de lobo._

Levanto de nuevo la mirada para encontrarme a Cora, con los brazos cruzados sobre su pecho, su cabello castaño liso suelto, sus marrones ojos brillando. Ella era tan linda, en realidad no podía culpar a Stiles si le gustaba.

Suspiro levemente. — Solo estaba pensando en si te gusta Stiles.-

Ella abre mucho los ojos ante mi confesión. ¿Qué? Ella había preguntado. Stiles no estaba aquí para decirme lo que debía o no decir.

— ¡No!- Exclama ella horrorizada.

No puedo evitar reír ante su cara. — ¿Por qué no?- Le pregunto ahora un poco divertida. — Él es sexy.-

Cora hace un gesto de asco mientras se sienta en la mesita de café enfrente de mí. — No creo que sea sexy… Pero si algo lindo.- Rueda los ojos sonriendo.

— ¡Ja!- Exclamo con una sonrisa burlona jugando en mi rostro. — Ya confesaste que piensas es lindo.- Mi voz era divertida mientras veía su rostro de mortificada.

— ¡Oh Dios!- Pasa sus manos por su cara ocultando su sonrisa en ellas. — Dicen que Stiles es como yo en versión masculina.- Dice poniendo los ojos en blanco.

Me encojo de hombros. — No lo sé.- La miro. — Apenas te estoy conociendo, y no creo seas como Stiles.-

— Por qué él es más torpe, ¿verdad?- Las dos reímos.

Era por primera vez, desde que ella había llegado que la había visto riendo y sonriendo. Con nadie de la manada había sonreído, ni siquiera con Dereck. Ahora que la miro de más cerca noto que ella es una verdadera Hale.

— Algo así.- Sonrió con malicia. — Él es asombroso en la cama.-

Cora agarra un cojín que descansaba en el suelo, y me lo lanza a la cara. Rio, aparto el cojín de mi rostro y la miro. — ¿Qué?- Le pregunto con inocencia.

— ¡No quiero saber nada de eso!- Se queja ella, pero su tono de voz tenía un poco de diversión.

Me encojo de hombros. — No iba a decir mucho de todas formas.-

— ¿Por qué?- Pregunta curiosa ahora ella.

— Lydia me dijo algo sobre no hablar de mis cosas privadas con Stiles.- Bufo. — Desde que la "traume" cuando le dije que…-

— ¡No lo quiero saber!- Me corta mi prima con seriedad en su rostro.

— De acuerdo.- Me pongo seria también.

— Es raro que ese chico me beso ya, para ahora oír sus amoríos.- Comenta ella, más para ella que para mí.

La miro sorprendida. — ¿¡Que!?-

Imaginarme que ellos dos se besaron lleno de furia mi cuerpo. El coyote de mi interior golpeaba contra mis costillas para salir y atacar a Cora Hale, _mi prima_.

Cora me mira como si se hubiera dado cuenta de su error. — No me beso de besar.- Dice ella.

Ladeo la cabeza confundida. — ¿Qué?- Vuelvo a decir pero más calmada.

— Me dio respiración boca a boca.-

— Oh.- La miro. El coyote de mi interior se calmó. — Entonces sabes que el besa muuuuy bien.- Juego con ella.

De nuevo el cojín golpeo mi rostro. Miro como Cora se sonroja, y eso solo hizo que me diera ganas de reír.

Antes que alguna de los dos pudiéramos seguir hablando oímos a Stiles y Scott entrando al desván. Cuando entran los dos nos miran extrañados. De seguro por las sonrisas que las dos manteníamos en nuestros rostros.

— Holas chicas.- Saludo Scott dirigiéndose a la cocina para dejar algunas bolsas que tenía en sus manos.

— Hola.- Saludamos a la vez Cora y yo.

Stiles aún se mantenía enfrente de nosotras con una mirada confundida. Él sabe que cuando ella y yo nos conocimos lo primero que hicimos no fue precisamente abrazarnos. Más bien recuerdo que la golpee en la nariz cuando la vi hablar con Stiles. Fue por culpa de ese sentimiento humano. _Celos_. Me cegaron y la golpee son motivo alguno, porque a ella en realidad no le gusta.

— ¿De que estuvieron hablando chicas?- Pregunta Stiles, impregnando la habitación de curiosidad.

Cora y yo nos miramos y sonreímos mutuamente.

— Cosas de primas.-

 **N/A Yo estaba muy aburrida, y simplemente salió esto de mi loca cabeza, si hay muchos errores es porque lo termine en menos de cinco minutos X3**

 **Saludos: Melisa.**


End file.
